Forum:Count to 95
Category:Forum Let's all count to 95 together! So I add 1 number, then you add 2, then someone else adds 3 etc... I'll start. 1., UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:07, July 16, 2015 (UTC) 2. --OuWTB 11:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) 3. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:42, July 16, 2015 (UTC) π. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:24, July 16, 2015 (UTC) 4. --oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 12:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) 5. --'Frijoles333' TALK 15:05, July 16, 2015 (UTC) (This forum is stupid) \sqrt{46-2^3-2^2+2^1} . --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:30, July 16, 2015 (UTC) (Klýxef) 14/2 :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:19, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Hie, this forum is mykefötakavíhki. (unsigned everyman) 2^3 77topaz (talk) 05:10, July 17, 2015 (UTC) It's messing something up on my laptop. Anyway 9. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 06:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 1×10 :o --OuWTB 08:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 3!+2!+2!+0! 77topaz (talk) 08:40, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 11+1 :o --OuWTB 08:48, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 4!-4^2+4^1+4^0 77topaz (talk) 08:56, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::2 weeks = ? days UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:38, July 17, 2015 (UTC) x!=\frac{13!*14x^2}{15} --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:45, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 2!^4 77topaz (talk) 09:55, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The seventh prime number. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:56, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The second perfect number.* :o 77topaz (talk) 09:57, July 17, 2015 (UTC) That's 28 and not 18 though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:59, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *Minus ten. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:00, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The nth prime number where n=2^3 --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:03, July 17, 2015 (UTC) (\sqrt{6^2+8^2})(\log{77}-\log{0.77}) 77topaz (talk) 10:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 3\ln{e^{2^3-2^0}} --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:09, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The third Mersenne prime, minus the first Mersenne prime squared. 77topaz (talk) 10:11, July 17, 2015 (UTC) One hour before midnight. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) \frac{e^{18.3}}{10!} rounded to the nearest integer. 77topaz (talk) 10:18, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The number of sides of a square squared plus the number of sides of a square multiplied by its square root plus the number of sides of a square divided by the number of sides of a square. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The number in my username, minus seventeen times three. 77topaz (talk) 10:27, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The age at which good musicians die :o --OuWTB 10:27, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The second perfect number. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:29, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Kurt Cobain or Jimi Hendrix? :o 4!+4+\frac{4}{4} --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The last day in April. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:36, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The last day in March. :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The number of people oos's rapet :o --OuWTB 10:39, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Brian Jones :o The number of people Qytokant's raped and/or murdered plus 33 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:40, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 34. :o --OuWTB 10:41, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::35. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:41, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The last number in a square's username, squared. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The normal temperature of the human body, measured in Kelvin, minus 273 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :38 is slang for 'idiot' in Taiwan :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:44, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The product of the first two prime numbers ending with a 3 in decimal notation :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:46, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Ali Baba and the ? thieves :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:47, July 17, 2015 (UTC) A random integer between 40 and 42 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:48, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Douglas Adams! :o 77topaz (talk) 10:48, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Oos's age + Oos's age one year ago :o --OuWTB 10:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Oos's age + Oos's age this year :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::5*9 :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The two numbers in my username concatenated :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:52, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm adding a new header Anyway 6*8-1 :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:53, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 7*7-1 --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :49 :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:55, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 100/4*2 :o --OuWTB 10:56, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Three times my age plus qyto :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:57, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Weeks in a year :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:58, July 17, 2015 (UTC) A prime number between 50 and 55 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:00, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::3*18 :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 11:02, July 17, 2015 (UTC) \sum^{10}_{n=1}n --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Feevteeseeks UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 11:06, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Zeuvenenvèèftig. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:26, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 8-en-50 :o --OuWTB 11:31, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Sẽkãtnöf. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bb/Limite_60.png :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 11:39, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Femtioelva interpreted literally :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:40, July 17, 2015 (UTC) https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0d/California_62.svg --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 11:45, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ٦٣ HORTON11: • 17:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The number of squares a chessboard has. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 18:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) LXV. HORTON11: • 19:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The atomic number of dysprosium. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 19:45, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The year Peter and Paul became martyrs. HORTON11: • 19:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The year Nero committed suicide. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 19:53, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Too naughty to mention :P HORTON11: • 19:55, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The number of the French department Haute-Saône. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 19:58, July 17, 2015 (UTC) A '71 Espada HORTON11: • 20:04, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The number of members in the Argentine Senate. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 20:07, July 17, 2015 (UTC) — — · · · · · · — — 20:46, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Vierenzeventig. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 21:06, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 75 cats. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:36, July 17, 2015 (UTC) One less than the number in my username. 77topaz (talk) 03:52, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :The number in that guy's username. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC) The day of the month, plus the number of seconds in a minute. 77topaz (talk) 05:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :https://www.harrisdecals.com/graphic/numbers/79_100_200.gif UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 06:48, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :The number of days Phileas Fogg has to circumnavigate the world. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 08:29, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::The last two numbers of the year AZ reached the UEFA Cup Final Pierlot McCrooke 15:34, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Sofia Lilland's age at her death in 2012. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 16:48, July 18, 2015 (UTC) 83 83. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:48, July 18, 2015 (UTC) 83+2-1+4-3+6-5+7-8-9+8 :o --OuWTB 07:23, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Twice the Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything, plus one. :o 77topaz (talk) 07:36, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :The dialling code for the world's largest country by population :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 07:41, July 19, 2015 (UTC) 78 but then the other way :o --OuWTB 10:45, July 19, 2015 (UTC) The number of keys on a typical piano. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 12:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) 10^2-10^1-10^0 --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC) The number of years it takes Uranus to orbit the sun once. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 19:04, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :No, it takes 84. Also, this is fucking stupid. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, July 20, 2015 (UTC) The dialling code for India :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:08, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::United Airlines flight 93. --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 01:18, July 20, 2015 (UTC) The carrot of 94 squared :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Windows 95 :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:50, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Coming back from my wikibreak to say this... Words can't describe how stupid and frustrating I find these two counting forums. There might as well not be a wiki if you're just gonna use it for stuff like this. If you're gonna be spending so much time and energy on this forum you might as well do something for the wiki that isn't a huge waste of your time --'Frijoles333' TALK 18:55, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :We need to get active again :( --OuWTB 22:46, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::So are you saying that a wiki can't have community? OK. Let's delete it and ban me for 7 days, because I obviously don't know what this wiki is for. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:27, July 20, 2015 (UTC)